A Tale of Two Inuyashas
by InuYasha'sKagome2004
Summary: What if Inuyasha and the others thought a trip to Kagome's time and back would be no trouble at all? Yet found out the world had been turned awry?
1. A Tale of Two Inuyashas

A Tale of Two Inuyashas

Disclaimer :

Me - Squee! : runs around happily. : I own Inuyasha and all my created characters! . I'm Rae by the way!!

Inuyasha - Feh. No you don't! : closes eyes as he crosses his arms against his chest. : Neither does your reviewer!!

Alex - o.o

Me - : stops running and pouts. : He's right. No sense going on in life. : steals Inu's Tetsusaiga and tries to kill herself with it. :

Alex - Eep! O.O! Kagome-chan! Help!

Kagome - :gasps and seals a kotodama like Inuyasha's around Rae's neck. But the beads on her necklace is light blue. : Osaeru!

Me - KYA! : rosary around her neck glows bright lavender as it then pulls Rae face first in to the floor. Causing a small crater. :

Inuyasha - Keh! : rather happy now. : Now you know how I feel! : laughs. :

Me - : rising up to her feet from the floor. : Inuyasha..... : glares fire and doom at him anime style. A fire background rising up behind her. :

Inuyasha - Wh...wh...what? : stammers as he backs up slowly and cautiously. : o.o?

Me - : grins evilly. : Osuwari! : says this in a low and deadly voice. :

Inuyasha - Gah! : yells as he slams face first in the ground after the kotodama glowed. :

Alex - Yes Inuyasha. BIG sit ne? : pulls off clothes in flamboyant anime style to reveal Miroku's robes underneath. His hand gripping the golden staff. :

Me - Arigatou Miroku-chan! . On with my story!!!!!

Brightness flooded the small pink bedroom. A breeze would flow gently in to the room, cooling down the heat by only two degrees at the most. A look around the room would reveal a small space. Pink walls, a dresser across the way from the window, a modest desk sat next to the window against the adjoining wall. Her closet between dresser and desk. The bed was a spread of pink sheets; pink, blue and white blankets; and pastel shaded pillows. The bed, usually so neat and made, now supported a 15 year old girl. Raven hair sprawled about her pillow and mattress at the head of her bed. A shapely feminine form was hidden under a large pale blue turtle-neck sweater falling to her thighs, baggy carpenter jeans, and socks upon her feet.

The young girl, Kagome Higurashi, was your average girl. Went to school, had a bunch of friends, was always chased after by the guys at her school including the most popular guy Houjo. And she was a very beautiful looking girl. All her friends told her so, and so did the guys who tried getting her to date them. But, there was a secret that only her family knew of that would cause Kagome to be casted out of the school. Kagome had a portal to the Sengoku Jidai era. She got there by a well inside a shrine. Her home and temple sat exactly where the Forest of Inuyasha used to be in Feudal Japan. The sacred tree Goshinboku was still there. As is the Bone Eater's Well as Inuyasha and everyone else calls it.

Eye lids opened slowly to reveal large, chocolate brown pools. As her eyes opened fully, and adjusted to the light yet again, she found herself staring in to two bright golden amber eyes. A scream immediately erupted from the girl, followed by a loud yell of "Osuwari!". A loud thud accompanied the opening of the girl's bedroom door. There stood a young man filling the doorframe. Dressed in simple black and purple robes. A black, ankle length robe was the main article of clothing he wore. A light azure purple, one shouldered "wrap" covered the main robe. A black lined, royal purple gauntlet covered the 18 year old young man's right hand. Light pale blue prayer beads wrapped tightly about his hand as if desperately keeping its secret hidden from the world.

"What did you do now Inuyasha?" The young man asked of the silver/white haired man who was now plastered to Kagome's floor. "I didn't do anything Miroku!" The guy yelled as he hauled himself up from the floor. Anger in his eyes as he turned to Kagome and spoke up. Fangs shown every time his lips parted in his speech just the right way. "Will you knock that off Kagome? I'm not a dog ya know!" Inuyasha jumped up to his bare feet as jingling reached Kagome's ears. Her eyes turned to see the rings upon Miroku's golden staff shifting and ringing against each other as the monk shifted his weight to lean against the doorway. Looking back to Inuyasha, she began thinking of the first time they met. "All I did was stare at her, and she instantly sat me!" The hanyou, half demon, began claiming to the monk, Miroku. Kagome sighed and once again stared at the figure next to her bed.

Waist length silver-white hair cascaded down against his broad shoulders and back. Yelling at Miroku, his signature ears were perked in the man's direction. A clenched right hand revealed claws. Showing a demonic gene in him. Bare feet pressed firmly in an anger stance upon the decorated rug running from the middle of Kagome's bedroom floor, to stop under her bed, were spaced shoulder width apart, one right before the other. An eye brow twitched as he turned to stare at Kagome yet again after he completed his "argument" with Miroku. That white hair at just against his waist swished in a larger circle with his turn. One ear turned to keep Miroku in hearing distance, as the other focused towards Kagome.

Inuyasha's arms crossed against his muscular chest. Clawed hands now hiding in the large red sleeves of his red fire rat kimono top. Slits just at about the biceps of his upper arms showed the white undershirt he wore. Holes in the pants just below the waist line revealed white under there as well. His kimono pants started small at the waist line, then grew to puff out at about the lower leg, only to come back in tightly at his ankles. "Well, are we leaving yet? I want to find more jewel shards!" Kagome, reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyou, and the warrior Miko Midoriko, keeper of the Shikon No Tama; gave an exasperated sigh as she rose from bed, and walked past both men. Leaving them to stare after her in complete wonder as to what was with her. Heading downstairs, she paused before entering in to the kitchen. Yet, with a grumble from her stomach, she walked in with yet another sigh.

Sitting at the table, her eyes were closed as she raised her tea cup in both hands to her lips. Cradling the cup as if it were that fragile to even move her hands. Inuyasha now stormed his way downstairs. The sounds were as if a stampede had found their way in to Kagome's home. Yet it was made by one man. Entering in to the kitchen/dining room, he walked over to Kagome's chair, picked her up and without another word started out the door towards the shrine. "Inuyasha.....put me down this instant!" The miko screamed as she was carried over the hanyou's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Thankfully she was wearing jeans. Or else Miroku would've had a field day as the monk walked out of the house with Kagome's backpack and bow and quiver of arrows. The young girl could sit Inuyasha but, that would bring her down with him as well. And she wasn't exactly in the best position to have herself sat along with the hanyou. Looking behind her at Miroku, she glared at him, thinking that he had played some role in this "kidnaping" of her.

"Gomen nasai Kagome." Miroku instantly apologized as Inuyasha slammed open the door to the Bone Eater's Well shrine. Leaping down the small flight of stairs, he landed upon the edge of the open well, still with Kagome on his shoulder. "Don't apologize Miroku. Just be ready to jump in after us!" Came Inuyasha's gruff order as Kagome gave a heavy sigh. And gave a point to stand beside them in order for her to see Miroku before they made the leap. "Just don't say anything any more Miroku. We don't want Inuyasha to complain anymore than he already has." Inuyasha looked sort of in Kagome's direction as he shifted her on his shoulder. And none too gently either. A smirk now etched itself across Inuyasha's face as Kagome yelped in discomfort. "Inuyasha...don't torture her. You'll have to put her down sometime!" Said a voice from the shadows, as a young woman slowly stepped forward. Light flooding down upon her figure. Dark grey-brown eyes glared to the hanyou before her. Black hair cascaded down her back, tied in to a small tail like Miroku's at the bottom. "Sango! You're here!" Kagome cried happily as she stared towards the Youkai Taijiya, Demon Slayer.

A purple, pink and white kimono covered the long sleeved top and pants, black and magenta pink Taijiya uniform she wore regularly for a quick change should she need to fight. A pale periwinkle and white floral designed sash carried her mask around her shoulders. Her right hand gripped a long black strap falling across her chest from right shoulder to left hip, keeping it from rubbing and marking her neck red. The strap was attached to both ends of her boomerang bone. Her main weapon as tall and touch as the Taijiya herself. All Inuyasha did, was growl low in his throat as he slowly set Kagome down on to her own feet. Everyone stared wide eyed in shock at him as Kagome blushed furiously. _Oh no! I'm blushing......again! _Kagome instantly shook her head to clear the thought from her mind, and the blush from her cheeks. It worked for now.

"We should get going. C'mon you guys." The young priestess said with a stern look on her face. Placing a hand on the wooden wall of the time well before her, and nodded her readiness as she and Inuyasha leapt in to the well together. The entrance of the well, and the well itself flashed and was then filled with blue light and glitter. Looking above her a few moments later, a smile lit her face as her eyes fell upon Miroku and Sango following them. They jumped the exact time in order to follow along with them to return home. Her eyes closed the instant she felt that lurch which would bring her to now stand upon solid ground of the Sengoku Jidai well. Inuyasha, without a second thought or word, wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as the miko wrapped her arms around his neck, and leapt from down at the bottom of the well, to land upon the grass of the clearing around the well in his era.

Just in time too as Miroku and Sango now appeared at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha released Kagome with a blush of color in his own cheeks as he then promptly kneeled against the wall surrounding the well, hands between bent legs. His ears seemed to be the only thing about him showing he was alive as they turned to take in every sound. Houshi and Taijiya soon joined the couple as they pulled themselves from the well, one leg after the other. As soon as Miroku had dusted himself off, he turned to Inuyasha and spoke up. "Inuyasha, do you..." "Yea." Interjected the hanyou before the monk could finish his question. "What is he doing here? And how did he find us."

Kagome and Sango immediately snapped to attention as Kagome picked up her bow, notching an arrow upon the string, and Sango released the sash around her neck, and the strap from across her in order to weald her weapon should a battle ensue. Kagome took in an instant gasp of surprise as the sensation of a Shikon No Tama shard shot through her head and body. "Guys, stay here!" Came the young girl's order as she took off running. Bow, quiver of arrows, and all. "Kagome! Get back here now!" Inuyasha screamed loudly. But knowing that once Kagome had her mind set on something she wouldn't stop, "Keh. Stupid wench. She'll get herself killed! Oh well."

"Inuyasha!" Both friends yelled as Inuyasha jumped. Almost falling back down in to the well. "What!?!? Look, there's something strange going on here. I should be worried for Kagome's safety and I am. But, for some reason, I'm not afraid of her running off like that!" Miroku sat next to the pondering hanyou and shouldered his staff against his right shoulder. Arms crossed against his chest as the staff rested in the crook of his arm. "I must agree with Inuyasha. In my haste to sense a formidable foe, I failed to sense that something else." Claimed the lecherous houshi. "Have you two lost it? Even if THIS isn't real danger for Kagome, what makes you think that another danger won't find her while she's out there alone?" Screamed the taijiya in fear and shock. All Inuyasha and Miroku did was look at each other with an understand that if that did happen, they'd rise and go to the rescue of Kagome.

And......yea. That's pretty much it for now. Um, if ya'll like it and want me to go on, let me know yea? Well, here's some things for ya'll that ya might not have known.

Kotodama is Inuyasha's necklace that Kaede put on him in the first ep  
Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's sword, as we all know  
Osaeru is down, and Osuwari is sit  
Arigatou is thank you  
Sengoku Jidai is the time period Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the others are from  
hanyou is half demon, youkai is demon. Houshi is monk, and Taijiya is slayer. So, sango is a Youkai Taijiya! . Go Sango-san! Anyways, yea. Let me know and I'll put up the other chapies!


	2. Sesshomaru's Tale of Life

Disclaimer :

Me - I still don't own Inuyasha. But I do own all of my own chars! .

Alex - Inuyasha thinks he owns himself and everyone in the story. : points to a very egotistical hanyou who is ranting and raving. :

Inuyasha - MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow to me mortals! I own you all! : Laughs evilly again. :

Sesshomaru - Ugh. Kagome, please shut up my half breed of a younger brother. It's giving me a headache. : places hand against his forehead. :

Inuyasha - What ho? A foe? : says acting like in Robin Hood movie. : Prepare yourself Sesshomaru! : turns back in to himself and unsheathes Tetsusaiga. Yet the sword doesn't transform. : Eh?? o.o?

Sesshomaru - : laughs and points as everyone else stares at Inuyasha in wonder. :

Inuyasha - : growls and throws his untransformed dog fang blade at Rae. :

Me - Eep! : ducks out of the sword's path. :

Sesshy - : stops laughing and chases Inuyasha. : Never harm Rae-chan! She's mine! Get back here runt!

Me - Sesshy! : clings to Sesshomaru as he hugs Rae and holds her tightly to him. :

Sesshy - You can go on with your story my Rae-chan. : pets Rae :

Me - Okies!

Alex - : anime falls : x.x : thud :

The Forest seemed so, empty and silent the miko noticed as she kept her previous arrow still strung upon her bow. Her eyes wandered around the area, darting her glances through the spaces in the trees trunks as she stepped carefully and slowly. Not like a seasoned hunter would, but, carefully enough. The power of the jewel was growing stronger to her. "I know the jewel is around here somewhere. So, where is it?" She asked herself in particular. Although, it would've been better had she kept quiet. An arm slowly snaked around from behind as a large hand now pressed over her mouth. Kagome tensed instantly as a second arm came to pin her arms to her sides as she was pinned against a taller, male figure.

"Miko, don't move, nor say a word and no harm will come to you. Understand?" Whispered a voice low in to her ear. His warm breath caressing against her ear and part of her cheek. With a slow nod, the arms pulled away and in front of her to take her bow and arrows as they soon released her to turn and face her "attacker". "Sesshomaru?" Kagome breathed in complete shock as the dog taiyoukai stood there, looking down at her emotionlessly and with no expression as always. "What are you doing here? And why do you have shards of the Shikon No Tama on you? I thought you didn't care about the Shikon!" Her voice was growing in clarity and volume as she stepped back from the man. Something about him didn't feel right to her, and she wasn't about to stand too close to find out.

"Why do you smell differently woman?" Sesshomaru asked softly. His darker gold amber eyes narrowing with each word as he advanced upon the trying to be brave and frightened at the same time Kagome. "You're not the priestess I remember. Course, new smells just did come from the Bone Eater's Well. Who are you with?" Obviously Sesshomaru had not seriously taken time to distinguish the other smells as he was only concerned with Kagome at the time being. "Smell differently? Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome. How could I smell differently to you?" _Of course, _Kagome thought in her head, _Sesshomaru has been acting strangely. Usually he always smells Inuyasha first. The two are brothers, and are fighting for the same sword. _All the youkai did was smirk as he now had Kagome backed up against a tree within more shadows.

His hand slowly raised as he caressed the shivering woman's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't quiver so. I won't harm you." This woman obviously wasn't the Kagome he knew. Or else she would've acted differently that fearing him. Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground as she flinched against Sesshomaru's touch. "You....you can't.....be.......him..." Kagome kept repeating to herself as she slowly shook her head just enough to cause her hair to shake along with her head's movements. "I am Sesshomaru, Kagome. How can I not be who I was born as?" The taiyoukai asked in slight confusion at the miko's words. Opening her eyes, she looked to find Sesshomaru staring at her unwaveringly.

Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's entire form pin her harder against the tree. His head leaned forward as his lips caressed lightly against her neck line. Oh kami-sama. What in the world is going on here? Inuyasha! Help me! The miko begged inside her head as her eyes shut tightly at the wandering of Sesshomaru's hands upon her sides. It frightened her. No, that's not the word. It PETRIFIED her that Sesshomaru was acting so openly like this with her. It reminded her of what Kouga would do to her if she let him.

Fear seemed to eminate off of Kagome and around the area. And naturally, Inuyasha picked up on it. The hanyou had made it his duty to protect Kagome, and always know what was going on with her, and what she was feeling at all times. This pure and unreal fear he smelled in her direction was too much for him to just pass off as her getting scared by a rabbit or something. "Kagome's in trouble. Let's go!" He demanded of the Houshi and Taijiya as he jumped to his feet and took off running.

Miroku and Sango could only stare at each other for a few seconds, then take off after the hurrying out of view hanyou. Sango climbed upon Miroku's back since Kirara wasn't here for the time being. And without warning, the houshi took off after Inuyasha. The hanyou ahead of them was a blur of red clothes, and white hair as he jumped from the ground quickly to now leap from tree to tree.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt just out of view from the clearing Sesshomaru was now kissing Kagome's neck in. His hands wandering against the skin of her stomach as Inuyasha walked silently in to sight. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw his brother's hand wandering up under Kagome's shirt. Both youkai and miko immediately stopped. Their heads snapping in the direction of Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said slowly pulling his hands and form free of Kagome's as he stared at his younger half brother in that same emotionless and coldhearted way. "I see you've come to kill the woman already." Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru in confusion, then turned back to see the look of complete and utter bewilderment and the look saying that he thought Sesshomaru had finally lost it and gone insane, etch its way across his face.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to ask Sesshomaru what he meant, Sesshomaru finished his little speech. "Well, I won't let you touch her whatsoever." That did it for Inuyasha. Anger coursed through his system faster than it had ever done so before. No one told him not to touch Kagome. Ever! Flexing a clawed right hand, he lunged for his brother. "Stay.....away......from........Kagome!" The hanyou demanded as Sesshomaru now lunged towards his brother that instant. A clawed hand extended and flexed as well.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his hand across him, slashing at the taiyoukai before him. Waves of bright yellow light flashed in three lines towards the older dog demon. Jumping quickly out of the way, Kagome had just enough time to duck behind another tree as the one she was previously against was cut down in size.

Without words, Sesshomaru countered with his own attack of Dokkasou. The hanyou had enough time to leap out of the way of his brother's poisoness attack to land upon the opposite side of the clearing that he started on. Sesshomaru landed upon his feet and turned to stare emotionlessly at Inuyasha. Both staring each other down.

"Inuyasha, can we go home now?" Kagome asked as she slowly began walking towards the hanyou. Her eyes tainted with worry and concern for Inuyasha's safety and welfare in this fight as a hand reached out for his touch. Her eyes actually pleading. "Inuyasha, die!" Sesshomaru declared as he unsheathed Toukijin and rushed forward. The sword's energy pulsated powerfully as the taiyoukai brought it down in an energy attack as he lunged towards his younger brother.

Inuyasha had enough time to dodge the first attack as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga with Sesshomaru's oncoming sword to sword attack should the energy wave not do it. "It's over!" Inuyasha claimed in a roar as the transformed Tetsusaiga rippled with energy. Whisps of pale blue smoke swirled and rippled up and down the dog fang blade. Bringing the sword up above his head, Inuyasha gave one last feral roar as he downswung his sword. Five large waves of energy raced across the ground towards Sesshomaru as Inuyasha announced his own energy wave attack. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sudden return of an energy wave as Toukijin was lost from his grip. Pulling out Tenseiga just as the energy wave hit him, Tenseiga rippled and pulsated with it's own energy as blue light surrounded Sesshomaru's form, helping him survive the attack.

Inuyasha landed next to Kagome and reverted the Tetsusaiga back to its rusty and dormant Katana form. Sheathing the blade, his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her close as he looked her up and down for wounds, or bruises. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome smiled gently and shook her head as she laid her head against Inuyasha's well built and strong chest.

Turning to a still alive, and still standing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha growled as he clutched Kagome against him a bit more tightly. "Never, EVER touch Kagome again! Or I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Inuyasha glared just as coldheartedly at his brother as the older youkai stared back emotionlessly. Sheathing Tenseiga and then following suit with Toukijin, Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and a clinging Kagome.  
"I think I better explain this world to you." He said softly as he ran a clawed hand slowly through his knee length silver-white hair. Dark gold amber eyes looked between the hanyou and miko as Kagome still clung herself tightly to Inuyasha. And Inuyasha reassured her by embracing her that much more. "Explain what?" Inuyasha asked for the couple as Sesshomaru smiled gently.

"This world is run by an evil hanyou. He and his miko sorceress are trying to take over this land, and others if they can. The man I have allied myself with is doing his best to keep things peaceful and free of this growing evil." Sesshomaru was careful enough not to mention names just yet. He'd only do so if they asked for names. Which, they did directly after he paused.

"Who is this evil that you speak of?" Kagome asked quietly. Yet because of both their excelent hearing, Sesshomaru answered immediately. "Their names are Inuyasha and Kagome." The couples' mouths opened wide in shock. Their eyes opened wide in utter shock. Yet, there was more to this story. "The man whom I'm allied with is trying to keep the Shikon No Tama from Inuyasha and Kagome's grasp. The jewel right now is in my care."

"You're care?" Kagome asked in even more shock as she was slowly starting to pull herself away from clinging to heavily to Inuyasha's form. Inuyasha was silent the entire time so far. He was kinda happy that in another world, he was ruling lands, and had Kagome by his side.

"Your assistants and personal servants are Houshi and Taijiya. They have as much power as the rulers they serve." Just as Sesshomaru finished his little explanation of Sango and Miroku, both houshi and taijiya walked in to view. Miroku's staff held before him at seeing Sesshomaru and Sango's Hiraikotsu held at the ready to wield should need come for a battle to ensue.

"We've been trying so hard not to have this world damaged by this hanyou's ideas of world domination and complete and utter control of everything. But, it's obvious to me that Naraku is wearing down and...."

"Wait, did you say Naraku?" Inuyasha asked interrupting Sesshomaru just for the mention of Naraku. Was Naraku the man Sesshomaru was helping to stop his and Kagome's evil selves?

"Yes Inuyasha. Naraku is the man whom I'm allied with. We've been trying our hardest but, the evil Inuyasha is always coming up with some way to destroy things. And the power of his sorceress isn't easing his strength and willpower."

"Is there something we can do?" Sango asked. Both Taijiya and Houshi wanted to stop this evil. It would be hard trying to figure out how to end this battle without as much collateral damage as possible but, it was a risk that needed to be taken. "Yes. I suggest we help you Sesshomaru. To the best of our abilities naturally." Miroku said to explain that, though they could help, there was only so much they could give in the way of assisstance.

"Well, it would be a great ease of my mind for helping in protecting the Shikon No Tama." Sesshomaru said placing his chin casually in his hand. "Naraku has help protecting himself but, he can only spare so many. Most are afraid of the power of the Jewel but, I'm not."

Kagome nodded slowly and pulled herself free of Inuyasha's embrace. "Then it's settled!" She announced loudly and happily. Her voice once more had its original clarity and volume. Inuyasha tensed more at the fact that Kagome was no longer in his arms than the loudness of her voice. Seeing the look of happiness in Sesshomaru's eyes at the sudden announcement that they would help him was enough for Inuyasha to grow jealous. No one was taking Kagome from him. Not even his own brother.

"What's settled Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Even though he knew the answer, he just enjoyed hearing Kagome speak to him. And him alone usually. "We're helping Sesshomaru protect the jewel and to stop our evil selves from destroying this world." Her voice held so much closure to the discussion that allowed no one to argue. "Keh." Was all she got as his agreement as Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru began talking of places to stay now.

As the group all traveled with Sesshomaru back to his palace grounds for a place to stay, they all failed to notice the shadowy figure that followed behind them. Eyes glinting of evil happiness as its eyes fell upon Kagome's smiling and laughing form as Sesshomaru actually made a joke. Unfortunately at Inuyasha's expense. The hanyou made a face of disappointment and disagreement at his older brother's joke and they all laughed.

An evil chuckle escaped the figure softly as it continued to slink along in the dark shadows. Night was approaching, so it was easier to hide. The shadow noticed the others, yet focused mainly upon Kagome. With thoughts of how to torture the girl, and pleasure itself running through its mind, the figure now slinked back in to the darkening shadows back towards its waiting master for news of the newcomers.

[ Me - Isn't that figure scary? : watches for shadows following her as she clings to Sesshomaru. :

Sesshomaru - No worries Rae-chan. I'll protect you. : holds Rae close and pets her hair gently. :

Alex - : stalks Rae. But stops as he sees Sesshy and Inuyasha glaring at him. : Ok ok.

Me - Okies. Words of the story so far!

Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Slayer  
Youaki - Demon  
Hanyou - Half Demon

Look in next "chapter" for the attacks of everyone in the story. K?  
Sayonara! ]


	3. Character Items and Attacks

Ok everyone! Here's the person, their items, and their attacks. So, yea. Be nice k?

Oh yea, and I'll add their age. The story will seem WAY different once you know their age. I'm telling ya'll this so that way I don't have to keep repeating myself at the end of every story!!

Inuyasha : [ 15 years old ]  
Kotodama : The necklace Kaede placed around his neck. Osuwari controls him when said by Kagome

Fire Rat Cloak : Inuyasha's red kimono outfit. Won't burn if caught on fire.

Attacks :  
Sankon Tetsusou ( Soul Shattering Iron Claw; {U.S.} Iron Reaver Soul Stealer ) :  
Main claw attack where waves of energy slash down Inuyasha's opponents

Hijin Ketsusou ( Flying Blade Blood Claws; {U.S.} Blades of Blood ) :  
Inuyasha throws his own blood in the shape of large half circle blades

Tetsusaiga ( Pulverizing Steel Fang ) : Given to Inuyasha by his father, made from his fang

Four Forms:  
Rusty Tetsusaiga : Basic form while not used in battle. Inuyasha can't transform it when he's in his human form.

Big Tetsusaiga : First transformed form of Tetsusaiga; used mainly for his Kaze no Kizu attack

Red Tetsusaiga : The form Inuyasha can use to break down any Youkai barrier

Diamond Tetsusaiga : Can kill anything and break down ANY barrier set up by Naraku

Three attacks :  
Kaze no Kizu ( Wind Scar ) :  
Inuyasha can take out 100 demons in one swing with the Kaze no Kizu

Bakuryuha ( Backlash Wave ) :  
Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack by causing the overpowering and merging of an opponent's energy with a Kaze no Kizu to create a massive backlash at the opponent.

Kongosoha ( Diamond Spear Blast ) :  
The strongest attack given to Inuyasha by Honsenki to defeat Naraku

Youkai Power :  
This is when Inuyasha doesn't use Tetsusaiga at all. In fact, it's because of not using the Tetsusaiga that Inuyasha is transformed in to his demon form. Causing him to lose all sense of his half human nature, making him like other demons. Tetsusaiga is actually a seal to keep Inuyasha's demon blood contained. Because Inuyasha cannot handle his youkai blood, he loses all memory of what he's doing.

Kagome Higurashi : [ 15 years old ]  
Hama no Ya ( Purifying Arrow ) :  
This is Kagome's Sacred Arrow. She concentrates holy power on her arrow, then shoots them at youkai to destroy them.

Shikon No Tama ( Jewel of Four Souls ) :  
The jewel that started this entire quest. The jewel is actually the soul of Midoriko.

Shippou : [ 7-8 years old ]  
Kitsunebi ( Fox Fire ) :  
Used to burn (really) weak enemies and create illusions

Sango : [ 16 years old ]  
Doku-fun ( Poison Gas ) :  
Used to exterminate small demons as well as her enemies. Throws poison gas egg- shaped balls at the opponents. She wears a gas mask to protect herself from the fumes.

Hiraikotsu ( Come Flying-skill ) :  
A huge boomerang bone. Made from the bones of youkai. It's very heavy, but she throws it with enough force to tear apart a demon in one toss.

Kirara ( Neo-youkai ) :  
Kirara is Sango's two tailed cat demon. Or neo-youkai. Kirara can be cute and small, or large and very dangerous. She is very intelligent and very loyal as well as trustworthy.

Miroku : [ 18 years old ] ( He may be the oldest but, he sure as hell doesn't act like it! )  
Shakujou : Miroku's golden staff.

Ofudos : His sacred scrolls of prayer; used to exorcise demons whenever Miroku gets the feeling of one of those "ominous clouds" hanging over your home.

Kazaana ( Wind Tunnel ) :  
This attack is used only if necessary. It is a void in Miroku's right hand, kept closed by a string of rosary beads. The hold was given to Miroku's grandfather by Naraku and was passed on to the sons from him. Both his grandfather and father were killed by being swallowed by the void in their hand. We see how fearful he is of dying by his hand when he tells Koharu of why she cannot travel with him and the others. The only weakness this attack has for Miroku is when Naraku sends his poisonous insects are sent out. The insects are known as saimyosho.

Sesshomaru : [ 19 years old ] ( And so sexy! )  
Youkai powers :  
Sesshomaru is full youkai. He can transform in to a really large white dog with acid for saliva.

( Me - GROSS!  
Sesshomaru - You know you love me Rae-chan. : smirks and holds :  
Me - : sighs and nods in dream like state :  
Seshomaru - : chuckles and kisses gently. : So Kawaii ne?  
Alex - : slowly drags Rae-chan away so she can work on the list. :  
Me - nu! : runs back to Sesshomaru and they sit and cuddle together. :  
Alex - : sighs and hides Rae-chan from Sesshomaru while Inuyasha stalls the taiyoukai. :  
Me - : cries. : ok, on with the list. )

Dokkasou ( Poison Flower Claw ) :  
This attack resembles Inuyasha's Sankon Tetsusou, except Sesshomaru's has deadly poison in it that has almost killed Inuyasha on several occasions.

Tenseiga ( Heavenly Life Fang ) :  
This sword can save 100 lives in one swing. Which, if you think about it is pretty strange being in Sesshomaru's care right? Sesshomaru despised Tenseiga and never used until recently when saving Rin from death. As well as the head of Goshinki whenever he found out that the demon's teeth had broken Tetsusaiga, causing Inuyasha's first demonic transformation.

Toukijin ( Fierce Fighting God ) :  
This is the sword that Sesshomaru commissioned Kaijinbou to make from the fangs of Goshinki, which as we all know, was able to break Tetsusaiga's blade.

Kenatsu ( Sword Blast ) :  
And attack that uses many smaller blades of light. Used against Inuyasha the first time Sesshomaru had Toukijin in his hold.

Kegawa no Riyou ( Pelt user ) :  
Have no real clue but, I read somewhere that it was an attack. Whenever I found out what it actually is, then I'll use it in my story. Yea!

Naraku : ( Because of Kagewaki... ) [ 23 years old ]  
Shouki ( Miasma ) :  
This is Naraku's only REAL attack. He normally sends out puppets to do his dirty work.

Kugutsu ( Remote Puppets ) :  
Naraku uses these instead of going to the actual battle himself. They are made of dirt because when destroyed, they fall apart. Naraku's main ability is that he can take the form of whoever he wants to. He has used this trick on everybody, and that's basically how he got away with everything. Now he has most of the Shikon No Tama, and has gained the ability to create extentions of himself with different powers.

Kagura : [ not sure on age ]  
A feather that increases in size and is used as transportation

Fujin no Mai ( Dance of Blades ) :  
Fires off multiple spinning blades made of wind

Shikabane no Mai ( Dance of the Dead ) :  
Brings the dead back to life under Kagura's control

Ryuja no Mai ( Dance of the Dragon ) :  
Creates many small tornadoes

Kanna : [ not sure on age, is older of Kagura and Kanna sisters ]  
Magical Mirror :  
Two abilities. First ability allows her to steal someone's mirror and keep it inside her mirror. The second ability allows her to reflect someone's attack right back at them. Like Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. When the mirror was broken by one of Kagome's Hama no Ya, the souls in it were released back in to their bodies.  
  
{ Me - Well, that's it. I'm done! : walks out of hiding and is run over by Sesshomaru chasing Inuyasha. : Kya!  
  
Sesshomaru - : gasps and immediately holds Rae-chan against him. : Rae-chan! Gomen nasai! Are you alright?  
  
Alex - : sighs and helps sesshomaru beat up Inuyasha. :  
  
Me - Nu! It's alright. I'm fine! I promise!  
  
Inuyasha - : lays there unconscious, yet twitches every now and then. :  
  
Me - : looks around, then starts rubbing Inuyasha's ears. : Kawaii.  
  
Inuyasha - : growls in content and snuggles up next to Rae-chan who is still rubbing his ears. :  
  
Me - : whispers : Well, that's all for now. I'm kinda having trouble figuring out what to do next so, review! Or I may just quit my story. I dunno if you guys like it or not! Geez. Sayonara for now! : waves : }  



	4. Travels of Time

Chapter 3 of the story itself. But, chapter four if you count the last chappie as a chapter. Yea.

Travels of Time

[Disclaimer -

Inuyasha - Yea yea yea. We all know that Rae-chan doesn't own Inuyasha and the others in the show. Rumiko Takahashi does. So, go Rumiko!!

Me - Inuyasha-chan....? o.o? What are you doing? : sees that he's hiding something behind his back from her. :

Inuyasha - : blushes and stands up straight, hiding the object. : Nothing! : looks like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. :

Me - Mmhmm. Don't make me call Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, or Kagome over here! : demands and taps her feet impatiently. :

Sesshomaru - You called Rae-chan? : embraces her from behind her and glares at Inuyasha. : Inuyasha, you better not be causing Rae-chan trouble. What have you got behind your back?

Sango and Miroku - Inuyasha, it's not nice to hide things from other people. You know that you should..... : SMACK : PERVERT! : Miroku has a red hand-print on his cheek, courtesy of Sango. :

Kagome - Serves you right Miroku-chan. : looks over to Inuyasha. : You're hiding something from us Inuyasha?

Inuyasha - : stares at everyone around him. With a sigh, he slowly pulls forth a puppy and hands the little guy over to Kagome. : Here. For you Kagome.

Kagome - Arigatou Inuyasha-chan! : squeals in delight and starts playing with the puppy. : A boy puppy! I'll name him Inu. So kawaii!

Me - Um, Inuyasha, how did you pay for the puppy?

Inuyasha - Nani? You have to pay for him? : looks and sees police men chasing him. : GAH! : runs away while being chased. :

Alex - : walks in carrying food for everyone just as Inuyasha ran out of sight. The police following him. : Hello everyone. Did I miss anything?

Everyone in unison - No! : all of them gather food at sit at a table. At the head, Alex. Next to Alex in order from his right to left; Rae, Sesshomaru, Miroku, empty space for Inuyasha at the second head of the table, Shippou ( who appeared suddenly because of the food ), Kagome and finally Sango at Alex's left. )

Alex - Well, eat up everyone! Um, where is Inuyasha?

Me - I don't know Alex-chan. But, Miroku better stop trying to reach around Sesshomaru and grab me or else! : yells loudly as Sesshomaru whaps Miroku upside the back of the head. Standing up after eating, everyone watches tv while Rae and Sesshy go work on Rae's story. : Ok. Here I go so, no flames please!!! ]

During the trip to Sesshomaru's home in the Western Lands, Sesshomaru kept oddly close to Kagome's side, Inuyasha noticed. Which immediately set him on edge. He tensed every time he noticed his older brother glancing in Kagome's direction. His mind floating back to the way he had found them in the first place during their first meeting.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha skidded to a halt just out of view from the clearing Sesshomaru was now kissing Kagome's neck in. The taiyoukai's hand wandering over the smooth skin of Kagome's stomach as the hanyou walked silently in to view. A brow over Inuyasha's bright golden amber eyes arched as he gave a glare at the same time towards his brother.

Kagome's face was one of begging and pleading as her voice called out to Sesshomaru to stop. "Please stop Sesshomaru. Please! I don't want to do this!" Her hands, the hanyou noticed, pushed against the youkai's shoulders. Yet being bigger and stronger than Kagome was, Sesshomaru kept his form pressed firmly against the miko's smaller frame. Causing her to gasp whenever Sesshomaru pushed a bit harder against her, showing the girl that she wasn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha watched carefully as he saw Sesshomaru's lips travel up and down the side of Kagome's neck. Pausing for a few moments to hover over the pulse in her neck. As if contemplating making his mark upon the miko.

Hearing Kagome's whimper of fear and smelling the feeling of needing to be rescued, dammit, he wasn't going to stand for it. Her whimpers were cutting him to the heart forcefully. Sesshomaru was touching and caressing his Kagome! And no one touched Kagome but him!

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and flexed the claws upon his right hand. Growling lowly after his yell. He had called attention to himself as he noticed his older brother's hand had been wandering up Kagome's school shirt towards her breasts. Had he actually allowed it to go on, he could've had a reason to cut Sesshomaru's hand off. But, he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru get away with it.

**End Flashback**

The hanyou shook his head furiously as he tried to clear the anger that was rising in him. His clawed hands were hidden within the sleeves of his red fire rat kimono top and pressed over his chest. Though his eyes were fixed upon different things like his friends, and especially his brother; his ears were turning every now and then to listen for approaching footsteps. He was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. His ears were burning every now and then. Something was going to happen, he knew it. They were brought here for a fight, and a fight was just what they were going in to.

Kagome's laugh as the miko chatted with Sango brought Inuyasha back to life to focus upon the girl. Yet his thoughts of how beautiful Kagome was were drawn away as Miroku started talking to him of their situation.

"Inuyasha, I have the feeling that this journey of ours will not be a "walk in the park" as Kagome's saying goes I believe." The lecherous monk said rather sadly as the rings upon his shakujou jingled with each step he took. The bottom of the staff was raised with the movements of Miroku's right hand, and lowered in perfect rhythm. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. It was amazing that no one ever got tired of hearing the rings jingle and jangle together while traveling with Miroku.

"I know what you're saying. My ears are burning. The danger I sensed earlier when we came in to this time was not the feeling of Sesshomaru's power, or his demon side. It was something completely different." He explained now that he actually had time to think about it. He didn't admit that during the time Kagome ran off, that he had sat there serenely, and was still worried out of his mind for the girl.

As they walked, following Sesshomaru's path, Sango and Kagome talked avidly with each other. Trying to figure out everything that was going on. They agreed upon one thing most quickly. That all three of the men with them were acting strange. Kagome's yellow backpack was on her back again, her quiver full of arrows inside her backpack. Her large red bow was gripped in her left hand as she walked. Sango was dressed still with her pink, purple and white kimono covering her taijiya uniform. Sandals upon her feet instead of her boots. She carried that elsewhere. Her hiraikotsu upon her back as her right hand gripped the black strap keeping the weapon upon her back.

"It seems to me, that Inuyasha is staying rather close to me. I can't understand why." Kagome commented as Sango looked to her friend in a little bit of shock, yet it wasn't too much to show that Sango didn't understand why. Kagome, judging by Sango's look, knew there was something to Inuyasha that the miko did not. "Well Kagome, did something happen between you and Sesshomaru that Inuyasha caught you at? You told me that you and Sesshomaru just talked before Inuyasha showed up but, you blushed when you said it."

And that blush once again showed itself to the youkai Taijiya as Kagome's right hand rose to her face. Covering her now burning right cheek as she spoke up. Never directly making eye contact with her best friend as she answered. "Um.....well....Sesshomaru kinda, made moves on me when Inuyasha saw us. I think that Inuyasha got jealous. And they both ended up, fighting over me."

Sango's jaw immediately dropped and her dull brown eyes widened in shock at Kagome's words. "He did what?" She asked it a little too loudly. Yet her shock was enough to dull her senses of the others now staring towards the two women in wonder of what had caused the taijiya to cry out like that. "Shhhh! Keep your voice down Sango! And yes, he did that. But, what have you noticed about the men?" It was obvious that Kagome was trying to change the subject. So, gathering herself together, Sango obliged the miko rather graciously.

"Well, Miroku seems to be just as quiet as Inuyasha. Except, not so possessive and jealous if you want to call it. And he hasn't been groping me lately." Miroku for once was being serious, calm, and unlecherous!

[ Me - O.o? Miroku, unlecherous?

Alex - Yup! Good old Miroku! : pats Miroku on the back. :

Sango - I'm with Rae-chan. Miroku will show his true colors soon enough whenever I let my guard down. I just know it. : shifty eyes :

Me - : nods and cuddles unknowingly against Inuyasha. :

Inuyasha and real Miroku - : both men don't send Rae to Sesshy as they both hold cuddle her and hold her "hostage" :

Sesshomaru - : walks up behind Inuyasha and Miroku. : Bakas. Release my Rae-chan immediately! : whaps them upside their heads. :

Inuyasha and Miroku - : instantly release Rae : Gomen nasai. : they say in unison. :

Me - On with my story ne? : cuddles and is protected by Sesshomaru with a glare at Inuyasha and Miroku. : ]

Both Kagome and Sango agreed that Sesshomaru was just way open and seemed to be showing emotions in some way to everyone. To Sango it was pure and unaltered sympathy for hearing about the loss of her family and friends to the Naraku in the groups' real Sengoku Jidai era; for Miroku, it was the kazaana in his right hand that had cursed his family since his grandfather's time. The feelings for Kagome and Inuyasha were a bit stronger. To Kagome, he felt the need to protect her with his life for the fact that, in the Sengoku Jidai era the group was from, she was the real protector of the Shikon no Tama. That and he did have feelings of love for the miko. For Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother and hanyou, there was that absolute and pure brotherly love. It shocked Sango and Kagome but, it was kind of nice to see that in some other world, Sesshomaru did care for their Inuyasha.

Through the journey as the sun began setting, Sesshomaru's palace coming in to view, Miroku and Inuyasha were still in deep conversation. "It just doesn't make sense. I wish I could find out what's bugging me so much. But my ears are burning badly right now. Someone is keeping watch over us." Miroku nodded his head and Sesshomaru now stepped next to the two men. "Sesshomaru," Miroku asked gently as the girls were led by a servant to a room, the three of them headed towards a study Sesshomaru had. "Do you have any sensation of someone watching us? Inuyasha says that his ears are burning badly. Which means trouble."

Sesshomaru paused to take in the surroundings of his palace. He was trying to smell anyone out of place here in his home. Yet, his head slowly shook the answer no. His knee length silver white lockes shook all the way down. Light bouncing off of his hair, causing his hair to shine like diamonds and silver. "No. I can smell no one out of place here. Do you smell someone not right Inuyasha?" The taiyoukai's darker amber eyes now glanced down at his little brother. Miroku's stormy violet eyes did the same as he shouldered his shakujou upon his right shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head after a few moments pause. "No. I can't smell anyone out of place either. This is bugging the fuck out of me." Sesshomaru sighed softly, running a hand through silver-white lockes as his eyes closed gently. "I think you all should stay here for a few days. Just so I can scout out the lands. If anyone is not from here, I can be sure that they might be our evil scout. I'm just worried that the evil Inuyasha knows of your arrival already."

_**Yet in another part of the alternate Sengoku Jidai era . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"What do you mean you saw Kagome with my useless brother Sesshomaru!" Came a loud yell from the study within the lavish and very large palace. A clawed hand slammed down upon the arm of the chair a man wearing a royal yellow and red kimono outfit now sat himself down upon. Bright gold amber eyes glared in anger at the kneeling man before him. He was pissed off that HIS Kagome was now associating herself with Naraku's pet, Sesshomaru.

"Wait a minute, you saw another girl that looks like Kagome. MY Kagome is still here. You better start telling me the whole story from start to finish whenever you have news like that! Got me?"

The kneeling man nodded his head then spoke up with more news. Well, it was more like ideas. "My lord, I could trick the girl into seeing it your way. She claims to be from another Sengoku Jidai era like ours. Except, WE are the good guys." The kneeling man said as he raised his stormy violet eyes at his lord and master. He was dressed within a lavish purple and black dragon designed gi outfit.

"Well, we'll just have to make things interesting for ourselves. Won't we." The evil lord said laughing as his ears instantly picked up the call of his beloved wife. "Inuyasha-sama! I require your assistance!" "Coming Kagome-koi!" Instantly Inuyasha rose to his feet and headed towards the hallways. "I'll deal with this little matter later Miroku. For now, just send as much trouble their way as you can until I can make an appearance personally!"

Miroku bowed as Inuyasha left, then headed out in his own direction to make sure trouble WOULD find its way to the Inuyasha-tachi as quickly as he could make it happen.

[ Me - I'm scared Sesshomaru-chan! : snuggles herself against Sesshomaru, burying her head in his chest. :

Sesshomaru - : Consoles : Shh. It's alright Rae-koi. I won't let you get hurt!

Inuyasha - Keh. This sucks ass! I want to fight my counter part, and yet I'm stuck taking charity from Sesshomaru! I'd rather have THIS world's Sesshy as my older brother than stuck up possessive Fluffy here! : points his thumb at Sesshomaru who's still holding Rae-chan against him. :

Sango and Kagome - KNOCK IT OFF INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha - : jumps back in fear. Clings to a rock upon the ground now. :

Miroku - Both Sango and Kagome get really scary when they're mad ne?

Inuyasha - : still clinging to his rock. : I'm not scared! They just surprised me is all!

Alex and Miroku - Riiiiiight. We're sure that's what it was Inuyasha.

Me - : in a dream like state while sitting with Sesshomaru. Doesn't really know what else is going on around her. :

Sesshomaru - : chuckles and pets Rae. Knowing he has her right in his hands. : My Rae-koi. : ignores everyone except Rae. :

Alex - Ok. I guess I'm taking over the ending. Um, Rae-chan would like to ask everyone to review. She has NO clue what you all think of her story if you don't review! That includes myself I guess. I should start reviewing and sending in comments. Yea. So, I think I'll do that right now! Sayonara everyone! : waves and goes off to review. ( hint hint Alex!! : anime smiley. : ) : ]


	5. Fires Ablaze

**Chapter Four : Fires ablaze**

Disclaimer :

Me – Well, sorry it's taken me so long to redo another story. I'm in the process of moving to another state so, It'll be awhile till I can sign online and actually do anything about that. Gomen nasai everyone.

: bows to everyone. :

Sesshomaru – You don't need to bow to them Rae-chan. Alright? : hugs and holds. Waves to the readers. : Konban wa.

Alex - : blinks at Sesshomaru being so open and friendly. : Eh? Rae-chan, why is Sesshy being so open all of a sudden? : asks secretly. :

J – Because he's with Rae-chan. That's why Alex-chan. Konban wa Rae-chan! : waves to Rae. :

Me – Konban wa Alex and J. : waves back to J. :

Inuyasha – And what about me? : crosses his arms against his chest and sulks like always. :

Me – You get recognition in the story Inuyasha-chan. Relax.

J – Rae-chan, what's with the title of your story?

Me – You'll all be able to see in the story. K? It's actually really close in the beginning of the story that you find out. : smiles brightly. : Well, I better get on with my story. I'm going job searching tomorrow.

Everyone else - : gasp :

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha - We won't let you do it! : both take defensive stances. :

Me – Arigatou Inuyasha-chan, Sesshomaru-chan but, I need to earn money so I can buy things for myself. And go to school as well. I need to study hard to become a pediatric nurse.

Alex and J - : nod in approval. : Good for you Rae-chan.

Me, Alex, and J – On with the story!

A sigh slowly escaped Kagome as she ushered the servant girl away. So this was what it was like ruling over lands. Hearing her door slide open, Kagome's attention snapped to the figure leaning against the doorjamb. The smirk upon the man's face as he stepped into the light of Kagome's room as her serving girl bowed her way out caused her eyes to open wide in shock and a little bit of fear. As Kagome watched the visitor step forward, she gasped and took a step backwards. "Y...y...you!?" The young woman asked as her eyes stayed in the widened look of fear.

The man kept walking forward. A hand brushed through long silver-white hair as golden amber eyes kept locked on to Kagome's light chocolate brown eyes. "Yes Kagome. Me." Came his voice as he quickly ran forward, clutching the woman in his arms. "Let go of me!" Kagome begged as she gasped seconds later feeling his lips against her neck. "You know only I can protect you." He whispered in to her ear as he pulled her frame tightly against his. A smirk etched upon his lips as she gasped yet again.

His hands wandered her body. One hand resting between her shoulder blades at her back, the other gripping Kagome's thigh tightly as his lips now claimed hers in a bruising kiss. Kagome's arms slowly wrapped around the man's neck. "Ahh!" Came the girl's cry as her "lover" now hoisted her up against the wall, locking her legs around his waist. "Mmmmm Kagome. You've no idea how much I've wanted you." The woman he now had could only nod her head as he pulled up her skirt. A clawed finger gently ran down between her legs.

"I.....can't...." she whispered. A hand over her mouth muffled her scream as he tore her panties off in one swift tug. That smirk still etched on his face as he slowly untied the bow on his pants. "You and I are meant to be Kagome. Just let it happen." He whispered as he drew her in to a gentle kiss. The hardness he had was slowly slid upwards in to her form. A moan slowly escaped through their shared kiss as he began sliding in and out of her.

His hips rocked back and forth in fluid motion. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against his strong, and now revealed chest. Kagome's hands slowly ran up and down his abs and pecs. Strong broad shoulder as well as strong muscles ripped and flexed under her feather-weight caress. Her lips and tongue grazed against his neckline. A moan from her new lover only sent large waves of passion up and down her spine. "Make me yours.....my lord.....my...." Her lips leaned in close to his ear as her warm breath caressed his ear and cheek. "Sesshomaru."

Kagome's form instantly shot up from the futon. Sweat covered her form head to toe. Her lightly covered chest heaved with each in and exhale of breath. Looking next to her, she found Inuyasha's form entwined with her own. Eyes slowly opened up to her revealing bright gold amber orbs. "Kagome?" Remarked the hanyou's sleepy drawl, as he held Kagome back down on the bed against him. He gasped and instantly awoke as he held her sweaty and shivering form to his. "Kagome! You're covered in sweat! What's going on?" Fear, concern, and worry were pouring off of his voice as Kagome continued shivering upon the futon. "Oh Inuyasha! I dreamt that Sesshomaru-sama was taking me as his. And....and...."

"And what Kagome!?" Inuyasha prodded gently as he brushed soaking bangs from her gentle and now frightened eyes. "And....I wanted it." Came the whispered as she hid her face against his chest, and curled herself up in to a tighter ball against him. "Hmmm. Evidently little brother, she wants me even in this world as well." Said Sesshomaru from the foot of the futon. A smirk upon his lips. Looking to Inuyasha, Kagome saw a look of confusion, then understanding as he slowly pulled Kagome up from the bed. Her brows were pulled together in confusion as she looked to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What is going on?" She whispered softly to Inuyasha as the hanyou now placed the miko between him and his brother Sesshomaru. Both men petting and caressing the young girl as she began shivering, and cowering in fear from the youkai and his hanyou brother. "Don't worry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as his placed a tender kiss upon the girl's forehead. With a slight thrust of his hips against Kagome's form, the girl instantly knew what was coming next. Hardness was felt pressing against her pelvis. Her eyes quickly shut tight as she bit her bottom lip. A soft whimper escaping her as she felt Sesshomaru come up behind her, pinning her small frame between his, and Inuyasha's stronger and larger frames.

Eyes instantly shot open as Kagome sat up upon her futon. Heavy breaths escaped her as she looked around at her surroundings. Finding herself alone in was a good sign. The dream she had just had took quite a bit out of her. She had felt something stir deep inside her whenever Inuyasha had pressed against her. It was a tingling feeling deep within her stomach that she felt even now. The feeling was one of wanting.....no......needing Inuyasha to be with her. And in her.

Bright golden amber eyes stared to his right as his arm now wrapped around Kagome's shoulders. Holding her smaller frame against his larger one. The sex only moments ago had been so overpowering. Her smell in the beginning had started the entire night whenever she walked out of her bath. Jasmine, Lavender, and Roses were all mixed in with her own natural scent. And it always drove him crazy.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead quickly. Stirring in her sleep, Kagome's leg now rubbed up and down Inuyasha's as she snuggled even closer to him. A low moan escaped her form as her thigh felt Inuyasha growing excited yet again. It seemed anything she did or say would turn him on. And that was fine. He didn't ask for sex every night, even though he did get turned on by her quite a bit.


	6. Explanation of absence

**Explanation chapter**

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing more chapters like I should be. I've been really busy with my move and getting a job and everything. So, I am going to try and start writing more often as time goes on. I hope to see more reviews from people. I hope my stories are alright for you all. But, I'm not really sure. PLEASE leave reviews so I know whether my stories need improvement or are just fine the way they are.

I should be coming out with another chapter in this and my other story soon. So please be patient with me. I've got a lot of things on my list of to do things. Ok?

Arigatou, and take care, all of you.

Rae

**Inuyasha** - Keh. So you're finally back huh? :: crosses his arms against his chest while glaring at Rae. ::

**Me** - Eep! :: Gives wide eyed stare. :: Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-san.

**Miroku** - Be nice to her Inuyasha. Ne? She has been busy with moving and such.

**Alex** - Yea! Besides, I haven't been on to review her stories in awhile too. My bad. :: Anime sweatdrop and smile. ::

**Kagome** - :: Hugs Rae. :: Well, welcome back anyway, and let's get writing for more chapters ne?

**Me** - Right! :: Anime triumph pose. :: Let's get writing! Come Alex, I'll need more reviewing.


End file.
